User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Isotope's Rap Battles of Internet Culture S1 - Comic Sans MS vs Times New Roman
OOOOOOOOOOO Everyone saw this coming from a mile away... I need to make my hints harder. Today we have a war of the worlds, Sans-Serif vs Serif. A good font vs a bad font. Comic Sans MS vs Times New Roman. This one was pretty easy, honestly. Just scanning some Wiki pages, and reading a Know Your Meme page. After that jumble of rappers in Encyclopedias vs Parodies, so I'm taking a lyrical break. Here's a nice, simple "four-8-line-verses" battle. It's a bit of a cooldown period. Beat: Time For Puns by Shuka4Beats Battle Comic Sans is in Comic Sans, and Times New Roman is in Times New Roman. ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE VERSUS BEGIN! '''(Starts at 0:35) I've been here for eighty years, you're a little older than a minor. I've got fine print, read the fine print: "You're hated by web deisgners!" Vector isn't your best look, Com. I advise sticking to eight-bit. Not to mention, like Microsoft Bob, most people hate it! Shrouded in disappointment, I can smell the regret. You made the internet all disgruntled and upset! You take the "mic" outta Comic, you utterly choke! I'm a typographical legend, you're an April Fools Joke! Speaking of which, let's get back to Microsoft Bob. Connare kicked you out and I replaced your job! Times New Roman, you're Old News. It's not ''my ''fault I'm the victim of over-abuse. I'll go ''POOOWWW!'' On ya, I'll knock you out! On top of onomatopoeias 'cause that's what I'm about! Roman, face it, you're just outta The Times. Because when were you last used for a website? You're comical! Really, you think you can beat me? You're a small blip, I'm a dent in text history! Abuse isn't your downfall, it's your lack of uniform! I'm the best thing to happen to writing since cuneiform! I'm a pioneer, Serif Lane was the trail I blazed. How you're not dead yet leaves me amazed! You got shown up by the best font of the past century! But to call yourself one is an act of treachery. A blip? Haven't you noticed? I left an Impact! Try contesting your glyphs to all the memes I racked! I'm one of a kind, you're copied by ever other font. You're a cliche text, I've got uniqueness to vaunt! I retain more information, you're a forgettable bland. My legacy's concrete, you'll blow away in the sand. Beat by the worst font, you must be embarrased. You've been gunned down, cowboy, I shot the serif. '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ISOTOPE'S-''' *The logo is retyped* 'ISOTOPE'S-' *The logo is retyped again* '''ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF INTERNET CULTURE! Who Won? Times New Roman Comic Sans MS Hint stuff Hint explained The "Insert Undertale meme here" is a reference to "Sans" who speaks in Comic Sans. The Question mark's dot is replaced by a sheriff badge that says "SERIF" on it, a hint to Times New Roman, which is a serif font. There are only two fonts used in the picture, Comic Sans and Times New Roman, a hint to the two competitors. Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts